Missing
by Lastsyns
Summary: Jack and the Doctor's oldest child, Lissy, has gone missing. Nothing will stop them from finding her and bringing her home. Part of the Unexpected universe
1. Chapter 1

"Lissy ,stop hanging upside down before you give your dad heart attacks," Jack called out from where he sat on the bench next to the Doctor watching their older two children play on the toys at the park. The Doctor was gripping Jack's hand tightly as the two of them watched Lissy hanging upside down from the monkey bars. Her red pig tails dangled almost to the ground, where William was digging nearby.

"I won't fall Papa," she called back. As she swung back and forth with just her knees supporting her on the bar.

"I don't want to have to take you to see Aunt Martha again." Jack said.

"Will pushed me last time." She argued.

"I did not," Will protested. Will was a miniature version of Jack except for the fact he had the Doctor's eyes. Lissy on the other hand took after the Doctor but had bright red hair.

"You did too." Lissy snipped back.

"Enough," The Doctor bellowed and both children went quiet. "Elisabeth get down. William, don't push your sister and Jack will you please change that babies diaper. It smells worse then the garbage dumps of Aslin."

"I don't know," Jack said as he reached into the stroller where their younger son slept, peacefully. At thirteen months he had worn himself out quicker then the older two.

"I have been to the garbage dumps of Aslin," Jack continued, "and I think they were worse, though I was kind of busy at the time."

"What were you doing at the garbage dumps. Please tell me it wasn't another naked escape." The Doctor groaned at the thought of Jack running naked across the mounds of garbage. He didn't believe all of the naked stories Jack had told him, but Jack told them well.

"I had shoes on." Jack laughed. The Doctor rolled his eyes before looking at him in disbelief. He closed his eyes suddenly and moaned as he grabbed his swollen stomach.

"What's the matter," Jack asked in concern.

"Just the baby kicking. She is as active as her brothers and her sister were." The Doctor complained as he gently rubbed his stomach. He was seven months along and looking forward to not being pregnant anymore. He opened his eyes and glanced at Jack. He wondered briefly if Jack had his tubes tied, would they repair themselves when he died and then revived.

"Let's go home." Jack said, covering baby Matthew back up and tucking him into the stroller. He was a little concerned about the look the Doctor was giving him. The Doctor wasn't a violent man but he was sure that the Doctor, at that moment, was pondering killing him.

"You feeling all right sweetheart," Jack wondered.

"Fine," The Doctor replied forcing a smile to his face. If anything it just made the Doctor look more sinister. Swallowing hard, Jack stood then helped the Doctor to his feet before calling William and Lissy back. William at 3, came running over eager to help his parents drive the TARDIS. Lissy though thought she was more mature at 6, slowly slunk back after them. She looked back at the playground for a moment to the forest behind them. For just a moment she thought she saw someone watching them.

"Papa," She stated and Jack turned to look at her.

"What is it Lissy?"

"There's someone in the forest," She replied.

"There's no one there Lissy, this planet was abandoned years ago," The Doctor reached out and took her hand. "Now come along." As they boarded the TARDIS, Lissy looked behind her one more time. There were eyes staring out of the forest again. Shuddering she closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"But I did see someone Daddy," Lissy stated again later that night as she sat at the end of the Doctor and Jack's bed, letting the Doctor brush her hair out. It was part of their nightly routine, after she had gotten dressed for bed.

"There was no one there sweetie. I had the TARDIS scan for life before we left the planet and she found no one. Are you sure it wasn't an animal?" The Doctor asked.

"No," Lissy admitted.

"I saw eyes," Will spoke up from where he was playing on the floor with blocks.

"You did," The Doctor wondered, his brow creasing in concern as he raised his eyebrow. If Lissy had just saw the eyes he would put it down to imagination but with Will seeing them too that was a different story.

"Yep, and he had big teeth and went ROAR," Will giggled and Lissy frowned at him. She turned her head to look at the Doctor.

"I really did, Daddy," she said sadly. He sat the brush down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could. She wrapped her arms back around him as he rested his chin on her head.

"Bed time," Jack announced coming into the room and scooping Will up off the floor. The Doctor hugged and kissed both children goodnight before Jack took them to their rooms. While he waited for Jack to come back he changed into his sleeping trousers and crawled beneath the blankets. He was still concerned though.

"William saw eyes too," The Doctor said as soon as Jack came back through the door. Jack picked the blocks up off the floor and put them aside. He changed his clothes and then crawled in bed next to the Time Lord before he spoke again. Jack chose his words carefully.

"I think Lissy has an over active imagination and Will was just copying her. We scanned the planet before we landed and then again before we left. There were no people there." Jack stated. The Doctor sighed.

"You've been talking to Martha," He commented as he picked up his book and put on his thinking glasses before beginning to read. Jack watched him for a moment before speaking up again.

"Doctor, what were you thinking about in the park earlier?"

"Giving you a vasectomy," The Doctor answered without looking up.

"It would just reverse when I die." Jack said. The Doctor sat the book down on his lap before reaching over and taking Jack's hand.

"Oh sweetheart, what makes you think I won't do it more then once." He patted Jack's hand with his other hand before picking up the book again. Jack looked at the Doctor. He could tell by the Doctor's tone that he wasn't joking. He was definitely going to have to figure out protection soon. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up the days reports that he had yet to review.

He was still reading when the Doctor turned off his own bedside light and curled up next to Jack. He placed his head on Jack's thigh and his hand directly on Jack's groin.

"First you're talking about cutting me open, now you're horny." Jack commented confused, as he sat the report down on the table. The Doctor looked up at him as he rubbed his hand gently up and down. Jack moaned before he leaned down and pulled the Time Lord up kissing him deeply.

-DW-

The Master was standing on the edge of the field. Holding his hand was Lissy. She was wearing her white night dress, while her long red hair blew slightly in the breeze. The Master smiled at him as the two of them turned and started to walk away.

"No you can't take her," The Doctor called out as he tried to run after them.

"Daddy." The cry penetrated his dream as he shot up quickly. It had been years since he had dreams of the Master taking Lissy, but something had triggered it. He was trying to figure out what had changed when he heard her call again.

"Daddy," Lissy cried and the Doctor untangled himself from the blankets and pulled on his trousers before rushing to Lissy's room. She was standing at the window looking much like she had in his dream.

"What's the matter," He asked in concern as he rushed over and wrapped her in his arms.

"I saw someone outside." She commented burying her face in his side. The Doctor looked out the window in concern but just like earlier he saw nobody.

"It was just a dream Lissy. You saw eyes at the park and now you're dreaming about them. But dreams can't hurt you." He comforted her as he led her back to her bed.

"But I wasn't asleep." She argued as she crawled beneath the blanket and the Doctor tucked her in. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her hair back before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He began to hum her lullaby and she closed her eyes. If they didn't believe her she was going to have to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost a week later before they headed off to the park again. Jack had been busy with work and hunting weevils and with the three young children and one due soon, the Doctor didn't like taking them out on his own. So Lissy waited impatiently for the chance to show the two of them that it wasn't her imagination. This time they chose to stay in Cardiff rather then take the TARDIS. She happily climbed into the SUV, excited for a chance to look for the eyes again.

She didn't tell the Doctor and Jack that she had seen them again recently. She knew they wouldn't believe her. She had tried to bring it up during her lessons after the first night and the Doctor had quickly dismissed her as dreaming again. She had been taught from a young age that there were things she wasn't allowed to talk about. Her two hearts, the fact the Doctor was pregnant, and that they traveled in the TARDIS were just a few. She added the eyes to the list.

"You never said why the last planet we took the children too was abandoned." Jack commented as he drove. He had came up with a couple scenarios over the last week and while he knew the Doctor wouldn't intentionally endanger the children, he was still concerned.

"It was a resort planet, the lease was up and the tenants couldn't afford to pay the bills. They were evicted and the planet hasn't been resold yet." The Doctor shrugged.

"So we shouldn't have been there either," Jack glanced at the Doctor quickly, keeping one eye on the road.

"Technically no," The Doctor admitted sheepishly. "But I don't like keep out signs. I see them more of suggestions." Jack barked his laughter.

"Have I mentioned lately I love you," Jack responded. He pulled into a parking space and then went around to get Will out of his seat, while the Doctor got Matthew. Lissy hurried out of the SUV and went running across the grass towards the trees that lined the park.

"Stay where we can see you young lady," The Doctor called after her. She nodded that she had heard him and changed her direction slightly before heading to the swings. Jack set Will down and he made a beeline for the slide. Jack gave chase playfully, while the Doctor held the toddling Matthew's hand and headed for the bench. Matthew pulled and tried to head towards the sand instead.

"Jack, Matthew is coming your way too." The Doctor informed him as he let Matthew go.

"I see him," Jack replied and kept one eye on Matthew while he waited for Will to come down the slide. The Doctor looked for Lissy and saw that she had taken the opportunity of their brief distraction to head towards the trees at the edge of the playground.

"Lissy get away from the trees," The Doctor said and she hitched in her steps momentarily, indicating she had heard him but she chose not to listen. She made it to the edge of the tress before stepping into them and out of sight.

"Elisabeth Harkness come back here this instant," The Doctor called out and she continued to ignore him as she headed deeper into the trees.

"Jack will you go get her." The Doctor sighed as he came up to where Jack was kneeling, helping the boys dig. The Doctor took over watching as Jack straightened himself up and headed to where Lissy had gone into the trees. He was about halfway there when he heard her scream.

"Daddy," She screamed in terror and then went quiet. Jack started to run.

"Lissy," He cried out and went into where they had last seen her. He expected that she fell over or that something had spooked her but when he entered the trees he couldn't see her. "Lissy."

He hit some buttons on his vortex manipulator and scanned for the little girl. The screen showed she wasn't there. Cursing Jack hit more buttons.

"Jack, where is she," The Doctor called out, when Jack still hadn't emerged from the trees with Lissy. "Is she hurt?" He could feel the panic inside him growing. If Lissy was hurt the only two who could treat her were him and Martha, with her two hearts, they couldn't take her to a normal medical facility. He grabbed Matthew and Will's hands and headed to the edge of the trees.

"Jack, where is Lissy," He asked again as he approached. He couldn't see Jack from where he stood and he knew something was very wrong. As his panic set in he felt a strong contraction across his stomach. Releasing the boy's hands he grabbed his stomach and doubled over.

"Please not now, Sophie," He whimpered to his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

As the pain subsided in his stomach he straightened up again. "Captain Jack Harness, what is the matter with Lissy," he demanded. Jack emerged from the trees a short ways away from where the Doctor was waiting.

"Where is she?" He asked again as his stomach flipped seeing Jack coming towards him alone.

"I can't find her," Jack answered, sounding worried.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" The Doctor demanded angrily. Lissy had just stepped into the trees and couldn't have gone that far.

"I mean she's not there. I scanned for her with my vortex manipulator and its not finding her." Jack voice shook slightly as he tried to keep it calm. He wanted to run back into the woods but he was smart enough to know that wasn't the best way. He needed help. He pulled out his cell phone to call his Torchwood team down to help him search. As he did so though the Doctor grabbed his wrist roughly.

"That's because you have a useless space hopper." The Doctor grumbled as he held Jack's arm tightly and used his other hand to sonic the manipulator. As he held Jack's wrist, his grip suddenly tightened and he whimpered slightly.

"What was that," Jack asked in concern.

"Try it now," The Doctor told Jack, ignoring his question. Jack scanned the area again and still it showed no sign of Lissy.

"I am going to call my team down here and we are going to look for her. I promise Doctor I won't give up until we find her." Jack said. "Just wait here in case she comes back, I am going to look again."

"Lissy," The Doctor called out, "You're scaring me and Papa. If you come out now, I promise you won't be in trouble." He wanted the TARDIS, he didn't believe that she was gone and blamed Jack's manipulator for not being able to find her. Jack had disappeared into the woods again and Will tugged at the Doctor's shirt.

"Lissy," He asked.

"Papa will get her," He told Will. He sat down on the grass as another contraction made him cry out in pain. He felt as helpless as he did after she was in the car wreck and he could only wait for her to come out of surgery. He didn't like feeling helpless. He used the sonic to scan the trees but groaned in frustration when it couldn't find Lissy either.

Time seemed to pass slowly as he waited for Jack to come back out of the trees. Instead of Jack coming back though, he heard people coming quickly up behind him. He watched as Ianto, Mickey and Gwen went running past him and disappeared into the woods. They all had their walkies on and he caught a brief conversation as they passed. Martha stopped and knelt down next to him.

"You need to go find Lissy," He told Martha as she looked at him in concern.

"The other's will find Lissy, I am here for you first and once they find her, I will give her medical care, if it is needed." Martha said to him.

"I'm fine," He replied.

"You're anything but fine. I need you to calm down though before you put yourself into preterm labor." Martha advised him. The look that crossed the Doctor's face gave away that he all ready had. "How long," She asked.

"About a half hour," He answered knowing there was no point in lying to her. She had been the one to deliver and care for his other three children. He trusted her as his and their doctor because of that she knew more about him medically then anyone else, including Jack.

"We need to get you to the TARDIS, so I can look at you." Martha stood up and offered him her hand but the Doctor ignored it.

"I can't leave until they find her," he whispered. Martha knelt back down so that she was eye level with the Doctor.

"Doctor, I know you're worried about Lissy. I am worried too but we have four people looking for her and they will find her. Right now we need to make sure that the baby is also going to be safe." Martha said softly and the Doctor looked at her with hatred in his eyes, before turning his attention back to the trees. He felt guilty for dismissing Lissy when she told him that she had seen eyes. If only he had listened to her she wouldn't have gone looking for them. He couldn't just leave her when it was his fault she had disappeared.

-DW-

Something was carrying her and running quickly. They had placed something over her head and arms, blinding and binding her. She tried to scream but the shoulder digging into her stomach and the bag made it hard to breathe so instead she whimpered in fear. She tried to kick and squirm but it didn't affect the thing carrying her. The lack of air was getting to her and she felt her eyes closing. She forced them back open, but her eyelids remained heavy. Whimpering once more the darkness over took her.

When she opened her eyes again she was leaning against the wall in a dark small room. There was a bright light directly above her that surrounded her in light but didn't penetrate the shadows from beyond where she was sitting.

"Lissy," She heard a little girl giggle. "Come play with me." In the corner on the other side of the room sat another child. The little girl terrified Lissy though. She was sitting in the shadows, wearing an old fashion dress. The little girl's blonde hair was done up in sausage curls that fell to just past her ears. She was staring at Lissy with red eyes.

"No," Lissy whimpered. She tried to curl further under the light and as she did so, her foot slipped into the shadows. Immediately a clawed hand with long black fingers grabbed it. She screamed as she fought to pull her foot back away. The claws dug into her foot and cut her as she managed to yank her foot from the creature. Her sandal fell off and she tucked herself tightly into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs to hold them in place. Her foot was throbbing and she could feel the wetness of the blood. She didn't dare move, afraid of slipping into the shadow again.

"Daddy, Papa, I'm sorry." She cried as the little girl giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Martha sat down next to him and took his hand. One of his eyes was on the two boys playing nearby and the other was on the trees, though both closed as pain ripped through his stomach and he whimpered again in distress.

"Doctor, I am not asking you to choose between your children because that is a horrible thing to ask any parent to do. What I am asking is that you let my mum take the boys for a while, Jack can look for Lissy and you and I will go to the TARDIS and take care of the baby." Martha asked again as she caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. The Doctor continued to ignore her as he opened his eyes again. Seeing no other choice she got on her own walkie and called Jack to them.

"He has to look for Lissy," The Doctor panicked.

"He has to help you see reason," Martha replied. It took almost ten minutes for Jack to emerge again. By that time the Doctor had turned on his side and was curled up using his coat as a pillow. His skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. Jack immediately dropped to his knees next to the Doctor.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked as he comforted his ailing husband.

"He has put himself in to premature labor due to stress and unless I can stop it, he is going to deliver but he refuses to go to the TARDIS." Martha responded bluntly.

"I can't leave Lissy," the Doctor gasped.

"But what about Sophie?" Jack asked him seriously. It was obvious to him that the Doctor wasn't thinking clearly. He could understand it, he was barely keeping his head himself but right now one of them had to stay strong. He would break down later, once everyone was safe.

"I don't know." The Doctor whimpered.

"How about I go and get the TARDIS and then you can still be in the park but Martha can take care of you. Plus Lissy knows the TARDIS is safe, if she hears it she might come to it. Also if she doesn't then when she does come out of the woods she will know to go to it." Jack explained to him. The Doctor nodded slightly.

"I'll be back in less then five minutes." Jack informed them as he hit a few buttons on his vortex manipulator and then disappeared. He had been married to the Doctor for almost seven years now and during that time the Doctor had taught him how to drive the TARDIS. He didn't like doing it on his own still, in case something went wrong, but Jack hoped he could handle just a quick jump to the park, from his office. He landed roughly on the living room floor and then stood and ran into the office.

He opened the TARDIS door and ran to the console. He quickly set the destination and then triple checked he had done it right. He ran through the checklist the Doctor had given him to make sure the TARDIS was ready to go. The Doctor of course never followed the list but he made sure Jack always did.

"Please be nice to me girl." Jack caressed the console for a moment before throwing the hand break and the TARDIS immediately threw him to the floor as she took off. Jack shook his head as he climbed back to his feet. It was a short trip and he opened the doors a moment later to reveal the park. He shook his head as he saw that he was across the way from the trees. He ran to where Martha was with the Doctor and scooped him up in his arms. Jack started to head straight to the medi-bay but the Doctor stopped him.

"I need the console," The Doctor said as they passed. Jack sat him down by it and the Doctor hung onto the console to support himself as he moved around it. He hit a few switches and pressed a couple of buttons before turning to the monitor. His face fell and he started to collapse. Jack caught him before he hit the ground and hurt himself and the baby.

"She's not out there," The Doctor sobbed turning into Jack and burying his face in Jack's chest as he cried. Jack gently caressed the Doctor's head as he held him. Tears were streaming down his own face, if the TARDIS couldn't find Lissy, what hope did he have. He wouldn't stop though, he was going to search every inch of that park until he was sure. He looked up as Martha approached with their sons.

"My mum will be here soon," She explained to Jack. Jack didn't trust his voice as he picked the Doctor up again and carried him through to the medi-bay and set him down on one of the beds. Jack carefully helped the Doctor remove his shirt and turned to set the monitor for the information they needed. He couldn't focus though, every cell in him screamed that Lissy was gone. He was still trying to be strong but the tears made it hard to see. He wiped his eyes before trying again to set the monitors.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Martha staring at him sympathetically. "My mum just arrived. She took the boys back to their room in the TARDIS and will watch them as long as is needed. So you don't need to worry about them, you just need to focus on the Doctor and Lissy."

"The TARDIS can't find her," Jack whispered as he took the Doctor in his arms again. Martha analyzed the information she was seeing on the monitor while giving the Doctor and Jack as much privacy as she could for a moment. She wasn't happy with what she was seeing though. The Doctor's heart rates and blood pressure were elevated, while Sophies had fallen to below what was healthy. The baby was distressed and the more information Martha received from the TARDIS, the less happy she was with it. She had no choice, she was going to have to perform a c-section or risk losing them both. She took a deep breath before turning around to give the bad news to the all ready devastated family.

-DW-

Lissy didn't know how long she had been in the room alone with the girl staring at her. She was hungry, thirsty and tired. She just wanted to go home and curl up between Jack and the Doctor. Her face was still stained with tears, but she couldn't cry anymore, no matter how badly she wanted to. She heard voices approaching the room and then the door creaked as it opened.

"This one is smart enough to stay out of the shadows." A man laughed as he opened the door.

"Well not to smart she's got her foot cut open. Besides isn't that one the Captain's daughter?" Another man replied as he stepped into the room. Lissy watched them from where was huddled in the corner away from the creature. She was stiff from not moving but she didn't dare try to move. With the door open it let light into the room and she could see on the wall where the little girl sat, there was a small window. She couldn't see what was outside of the window and she didn't know how she was going to get to it without crossing the shadows.

"Not too smart then." The first man laughed again." They deposited another girl in the room, under another light before leaving the room. The girl was older then Lissy, almost a teenager and she was starting to stir.

"Hello?" Lissy said quietly. The girl groaned, sitting up.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Lissy Harkness." She replied.

"I'm Kelly. What's your name?" She asked the child sitting in the shadows. The little girl just giggled.

"Don't go near her," Lissy shuddered as Kelly stood up and walked to the edge of the light.

"I am going to find a way out of here," Kelly informed the two of them and started to step out of the corner.

"Don't go in the shadows." She told Kelly. The older girl ignored her and stepped out of the protective light. Lissy heard Kelly scream and closed her eyes and covered her ears. When she dared open her eyes and look again, the child with the sausage curls was sitting in the corner happily licking her blood drenched fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

Martha made sure to turn the screen away from the Doctor's line of sight before heading over to the medical cabinet. She got out an IV, a syringe, a vial of medicine and a hospital gown, before heading back to the Doctor. He made a face as she approached but he stood and put on the gown before starting to take his trousers off.

"You're going to have to deliver, aren't you?" Jack asked quietly, before Martha had the chance to say anything.

"I am afraid so. We need to call Mickey back to assist as well, then he can head out again to look." Martha said sympathetically.

"That will leave only two people looking," The Doctor fretted as he sat down on the edge of the bed and held his arm out for Martha to insert the IV.

"My dad, Leo and Tish, have all joined in looking for her. We won't stop until we find her," Martha assured him.

"If the TARDIS can't find her, we will still look but we have to deal with the fact she was taken," Jack offered. His voice sounded haunted.

"If she was taken, shouldn't you get with the police to help look for her?" Martha asked as she taped the IV in place and then turned to fill up the syringe.

"Anybody who took her was out of the range of my manipulator within moments. Nobody on earth can run that fast or get that far away in time." Jack responded as the Doctor turned on the bed so that he was now sitting with his back facing Martha. He took Jack's hands as he hunched slightly over.

"Also they couldn't hide from my TARDIS," The Doctor offered, his voice hoarse. He sounded broken and lost. "We never should have ignored her when she told us that she saw eyes."

Jack kissed the Doctor on the head. "I won't rest until we find her and she is back home safely." Jack promised him though he didn't know where to start. He hadn't been a good man before he had met the Doctor and both of them had their fare share of enemies. Anybody from their past or possible future could have taken Lissy. Now they had also endangered both the Doctor and Sophie.

With skilled hands, Martha gave the Doctor an epidural before Jack helped him turn and lay more comfortably on the bed. The Doctor hated his body at the moment and felt guilty for the resent he was feeling towards his unborn child. He should be out looking for Lissy and not laying here waiting to give birth. If he hadn't been pregnant he could have made it to the trees before Jack and stopped what ever had taken his beautiful daughter.

-DW-

The Doctor lay resting on the bed. He had an oxygen line under his nose and his stomach was sore from the recent incision and then staples to hold the wound closed. Nearby Sophie was asleep in an incubator. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was barely three and a half pounds at birth and she was struggling. Seven months along was early for a human child but was worse for a Gallifreyan who normally were pregnant for twelve months. All of his children had been on the small side, but Sophie was the smallest.

Jack had wanted to leave when he saw how tiny Sophie was, but had stayed for the Doctor. The Doctor had helped guide Martha in making sure that the tiny baby was taken care of properly. It broke his hearts to see her laying there with wires and tubes attached to the tiny body. Jack couldn't stand it any longer and had gone to look for Lissy again.

The Doctor had just watched him leave feeling just as broken. The Doctor kept apologizing over and over to the little bundle nearby. He was going to make it right. He turned to look at Martha for a moment. Martha was sitting on the other side of the room reading one of his medical books. He had given her all the information he knew about caring for a premature Time Lord but his knowledge on the matter was limited.

Turning back towards Sophie, he ignored the depression tablets and glass of water sitting on the table beside his bed. It had been awhile since he had taken them and he knew he should. He instead sat up in bed and swung his legs carefully around. He used the edge of the bed to stand up straight and reached for his suit.

"I'm going to go against my better judgement and not stop you from leaving but I do have a few conditions," Martha set the book down before coming over to him. The Doctor gestured for her to go on as he started to get dressed.

"One, you let me top up your pain and antibiotic injections. Two you take that pill I left for you and continue to take them until we agree you don't need them anymore." Martha waited and the Doctor reached over and took the pill, before he reached for the IV. Martha smacked his hand and then took over removing it.

"Anything else," He asked her.

"Three, you let Jack drive the TARDIS and at least let me have the illusion you are resting and finally you don't do anything strenuous and pull the staples." Martha concluded. The Doctor saluted her as he pulled on just his undershirt and jacket. He picked up his phone from beside the bed.

"Jack I need you back at the TARDIS, we are going to find Lissy." He closed the phone before looking at the incubator one last time. He headed out to the control room and set the co-ordinates for the TARDIS. The place he was going was just a bar that he had been banned from several faces ago, also with his last face. He had tried to shut the bar down on more then one occasion but it always seemed to find a way to reopen. The worse kind of aliens hung out there, from kidnappers to hire hit men, all looking for a job. If someone had been paid to take Lissy, they would know.

Jack came on board and threw his coat next to the Doctor's hanging over the rail. He looked at the fierce determination in the Doctor's eyes and pitied anybody who got in his way. The Oncoming Storm had arisen.

-DW-

Lissy watched the creature, she no longer saw the little girl but the monster behind it. The creature was very tall and lanky. It was sitting on it haunches watching her. Its arms were folded around its knees and its long claws were tapping on the concrete.

"I'm not afraid," Lissy told the creature, her voice shaky.

"I can smell the fear," The creature hissed, revealing its jagged teeth.

"If you let me escape, my daddy and papa can take you away from this room." Lissy informed it.

"I like this room." The creature sat forward and crawled to the edge of the light. Lissy shuddered and backed up further.

"Why?" She asked it, all thoughts of being brave gone.

"Easy prey" It inhaled deeply as it stared at her.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor was relieved when Jack came back and he could relax into the pilot seat, without feeling guilty. "You have to drive." The Doctor informed Jack, as he looked at him confused. "Martha wants me to relax."

"You should be in bed," Jack commented as he ran through the pre-flight checklist.

"I will rest once Lissy is back safe," The Doctor replied.

"How is Sophie?" Jack asked still not looking at the Doctor as he put both hands on the console and leaned against it. The Doctor stood and came up behind him wrapping his arms around Jack and leaning against his back as Jack stood straighter.

"She is a fighter Jack, just like her sister and brothers. She has had a rough start but I have to believe she will pull through." The Doctor commented, sounding close to breaking again. Jack turned and took the Doctor in his arms, kissing him softly on the head before taking the Doctor's chin in his hand and tipping his head up to kiss him softly on the lips. The Doctor kissed him back for a moment before leaning his head on Jack's shoulder just enjoying his comfort for a moment.

The Doctor was never quite sure when it had happened. He had always enjoyed Jack's company and had even turned to him the night he needed comfort the most, a fact Jack had never held against him. But over the past few years he found himself missing Jack when he was working late and wanting Jack there.

"Where are we going," Jack asked him after a moment.

"I've taken you there before," The Doctor responded, moving back. He sat down on the pilot seat again. "Last time you threw a chair at a guys head." Jack smiled and nodded at the memory.

"Think they'll remember me?" Jack asked as he piloted the TARDIS. The Doctor occasionally spoke up to tell Jack to hit a lever or once stood himself and hit the TARDIS several times with a mallet but for the most part he let Jack drive. Once the TARDIS had landed Jack helped the Doctor dress before the two of them headed off.

Their path was only impeded once by Martha, with a syringe. The Doctor groaned but let her give him the injection of pain killers as per their agreement. They stepped out into unlit street on a dark night. The clouds rumbled ominously predicting rain would soon fall. Jack took the Doctor's hand squeezing it comfortingly as the two headed to the unmarked building.

The inside of the building was just as welcoming as the out and nobody paid heed to the two new comers as they stepped inside. That was okay by Jack as he took a seat at the bar next to a man with an eye patch and ordered a beer for himself and a water for the Doctor.

"Some kind of wuss." The man with the eye patch hissed. Jack ignored him as the Doctor placed a hand on his arm and then motioned that he was going to look around. Jack nodded. The Doctor stepped carefully around the tables, listening to the conversations that were going on. His Time Lord hearing made it easier for him to ease drop as he moved. He honed in on to men whispering urgently in the back corner about a recent string of kidnappings all involving little girls.

"You took the wrong one. No child no payment." One man scolded the other.

"I don't work for free. I took the child on the list, it's not my fault the two look alike." The other man stated he stood up and stared menacingly over the table. Before anyone could react the first man pulled a gun, shot the second man and then started to flee.

"Stop him," The Doctor yelled at Jack as the man made it out the door. Jack gave chase as the Doctor ran to to the wounded man's side. Anger filled him as he realized it was too late. The man was gone and with him the answers he needed. He stood up and headed out the door after Jack. The bar continued to buzz with activity around him as everyone ignored the body in the back. The Doctor made it out the door and looked around for Jack.

Jack had managed to grab the guy but the two were in the middle of a fist fight. The Doctor's presence distracted Jack long enough that the man punched Jack hard in the stomach, causing him to double over before the man disappeared, thanks to a vortex manipulator. Jack screamed his frustration as he kicked the wall and then punched it causing his knuckles to bleed.

"Jack," The Doctor said coming up to him cautiously. "Did you find anything out."

"I asked him what he knew and he laughed at me Doc," Jack growled as he hit the wall again. "I lost him."

"We found them once, I can do it again," The Doctor said determinedly as he took Jack by the arm and lead him back to the TARDIS, as the rain started to fall around them.

-DW-

Martha didn't scold or question the pair as she tended to Jack's wounds. The devastation on their faces said enough. They hadn't got the answers they needed. Rather then scolding Jack for losing his temper she was determined to do what she had always done and put the pieces back together for them when he fell.

The Doctor was standing by the incubator watching the tiny chest of Sophie rise and fall with every staggered breath. Jack once he was bandaged up tried to sneak out of the medi-bay without looking at their daughter but the Doctor had stopped him.

"Look Jack, she is so alive." The Doctor leaned his head on Jack's shoulder.

"But we are the ones keeping her alive," Jack whispered as he looked at the small bundle.

"She is breathing on her own Jack and her hearts are strong. She just needs a little help at the moment with eating and keeping warm." The Doctor said. Jack closed his eyes and turned away. It had been a long day and Jack just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep, but every moment he wasn't looking, the longer Lissy was in danger. So instead of heading to bed like he wanted, he instead headed to the console and set the co-ordinates for another unnamed bar. He knew quite a few from his years of conning and he was determined to check them all.


	8. Chapter 8

She laid curled up on her side in her small bit of light. Fever ravaged her body from the cut on her foot, which had quickly grown infected. She was thirsty and tired and so cold. She shivered even as she slept and she was sleeping quite a bit. Yet the more she slept, the more tired she became. The creature just watched her from a distance and even when her foot slipped into the shadows again, it made no move to grab it.

She didn't know how long she had been in the room at that point but she knew it was long enough for three more children to be brought in and all three of them wouldn't listen to her about the dangers in the shadows. She didn't understand how the shadows scared her but the other's seemed to find it welcoming. As she realized her foot was in the shadows, she pulled it back to her body, but the creature scoffed at her.

"Tainted," It hissed at her. "I want fresh meat."

"Will you let me go?" She asked her voice weak and barely above a whisper. She didn't believe the creature wouldn't eat her the moment she set foot into the shadows but she wanted to go home. She tried to stand but as she did so she felt dizzy and immediately her stomach flipped and she was sick, falling forward into the shadow. The creature made no move to grab her as she gagged and then crawled forward towards the window. She was almost there when the door opened and the two men came into the room. They were carrying another child. The creature pointed its clawed hand at her.

"It's tainted," It hissed angrily at the men. "Spoiled."

"Kyle, get rid of this one," The man called back as he sat the child down. The second man came in and picked her up roughly.

"Don't go in the shadows," She whispered to the new child as everything went black again.

-DW-

Jack was exhausted. It had been three days since he had slept and he could barely keep to his feet as he piloted the TARDIS. He couldn't stop though, he willed his body to keep going. He had all ready check over a dozen bars and still had more on his list. Some of the bars he went into alone and some he took the Doctor. But he knew he was on the right track though, there were rumors in more then one bar of little girls going missing. No one knew who was doing it though, and if they did, no one was saying.

"Jack, you need to sleep," Martha advised him as she came out of the medi-bay, after a particularly rough landing. "The Doctor is sleeping, you should join him."

"He is only asleep because you drugged him," Jack scoffed and Martha didn't deny it.

"I'll drug you if I have to," She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Going on like this is not doing you any good and not helping you find Lissy. You need to rest and be able to have a clear mind as you search."

"I just want to check this one bar and then I will go to bed," Jack lied. If he didn't get answers, he knew he would head to the next, but if he did find who took her, nothing could stop him from getting her back. He didn't have time to sleep.

"Let me go in and check." Martha said stepping forward. Jack laughed loudly at her.

"You?" He asked snidely, "You wouldn't last two minutes in these places. They don't take kindly to women." He took shaky steps away from the console and as he reached the door, his steps grew more confidant but slower. It didn't matter though once inside the bar he could buy a drug that would keep him awake for a week if necessary. It was the reason he had chosen this bar next. He felt Martha's concerned eyes on him as he made his way off the TARDIS, he didn't care he just needed to find his little girl. He made his way down the lit street and rounded the corner to find the unnamed bar.

When over an hour passed and he still didn't return, Martha wished she hadn't sedated the Doctor. She was worried that he had passed out somewhere and was in danger. She went into the medi-lab, to where the Doctor was sleeping peacefully and gently tried to rouse him.

"It's Jack's turn to change the baby," he mumbled as he hid his head again.

"It's Jack that I am worried about," Martha commented as she rubbed his shoulder roughly.

"He knows how to change a nappy, don't let him lie to you," The Doctor slurred, more asleep then awake. He looked at Martha with half opened eyes before they closed quickly again and he slipped back to sleep. Martha sighed and left the medi-bay, heading quickly to the galley. She made a cup of tea for the Doctor before returning to his bed.

"Doctor I have tea for you," She whispered in a sing song voice. "But you have to wake up, if you want it."

He sniffed the air a couple of times before reaching for the cup. She pulled it back and he pouted as he opened his eyes more. Sitting up he stretched before reaching for the cup again, this time she gave it to him.

"Are you awake now," She asked.

"Hmmm," He smiled sleepily at her as he drank his tea.

"I need you to go check on Jack, he has been gone almost two hours and I don't know where he went." Martha stated.

"He's fine," The Doctor assured her, but still two hours was a little worrisome. He stood to get dressed. He finished off his tea and then checked on all three kids. During that time Jack still hadn't returned so he made his way out to find him. He found the bar easily enough and upon opening it, he just as quickly found his husband. Jack was sitting on a guys chest in the middle of the bar, repeatedly punching the man in the face. Everyone had made a wide circle around the fighting pair, and no one was making a move to stop him.

"Jack stop it," The Doctor yelled as he rushed over to pull Jack off. As he tried to grab Jack, Jack shoved him roughly and he lost his footing. The Doctor fell hard against a bar stool and cried out in pain. Jack turned to look at him and the Doctor saw that Jack's pupils were dilated to the point he couldn't see his blue eyes. "Jack you need to stop."

"He knows where Lissy is," Jack hissed as he turned back to the man.

"I don't, I swear I don't," The man yelled as Jack hit him again.

"Stop lying to me." Jack screamed at the man as he raised his fist to hit him again. The Doctor grabbed Jack roughly and threw him to the ground before grabbing the man and putting himself before Jack and his victim. He stared at Jack as Jack scrambled back to his feet.

"Move."

"No. Now I don't know what has gotten in to you, but this needs to stop now. Get your coat and come with me back to the TARDIS," The Doctor demanded as Jack stepped forward. The Doctor didn't flinch or back down as the two of them stared each other in the eyes. He knew that if Jack really wanted to hurt him, at that moment, he could but he still trusted Jack wouldn't.

"Move Doctor," Jack demanded.

"No," The Doctor replied again narrowing his eyes and pointing towards the door. "Go to the TARDIS."

Jack stood there for a moment. "This isn't over," he threatened the man before turning and leaving. The Doctor made sure he was outside, before grabbing Jack's coat and following him.


	9. Chapter 9

When the Doctor stepped outside after Jack, he was immediately grabbed and slammed up against the wall. Jack held both of his arms tightly as he glared at the Doctor.

"You just ruined our chance to find Lissy," Jack accused the Doctor menacingly.

"Beating that man, will not get us answers," The Doctor replied calmly. His arms were sore from where Jack held him but he didn't try to fight back. He didn't want to provoke Jack into a fight, not yet at least. He was going to take him back to the TARDIS, clear his system of any drug that was in it and then they could fight. Jack released the Doctor's arms before placing a hand firmly on his chest and raising his fist. The Doctor stared him in the eye.

"Don't do this Jack. Don't do something you will regret later and can't come back from. You may forget you hit me right after you do it, but I'll remember." The Doctor tried to keep his voice calm. He gently placed his hand on Jack's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "Please sweetheart, let me help you."

Jack removed his hand from the Doctor's chest, as conflict filled his eyes. The Doctor moved away from Jack. He started to head towards the TARDIS, making sure Jack followed him. Once aboard the TARDIS he left Jack in the control room, not trusting to take him into the Medi-bay where Sophie and Martha were. He grabbed a syringe and headed back out to Jack.

"Sit down," He demanded as he watch Jack going around the console, setting co-ordinates and getting ready to fly the TARDIS.

"I need to go get Lissy," Jack said frantically.

"The only place you are going, is to bed." The Doctor responded. He grabbed Jack's arm and quickly took a small blood sample before Jack fought him off. He retreated back into the medi-bay to test it. When the results appeared a short time late, he could have killed Jack. He headed over to his medicine cabinet and grabbed several vials. He grabbed a clean syringe and began to mix the vials in the syringe.

"What is it?" Martha asked looking at the name of the drug but not recognizing it.

"It is a drug that became popular in the 51st century due to it's ability to keep people awake and focused for days. The biggest problem is that it also caused aggression in the ones who took it and the focus was more of an obsession. It was banned after more then one person ended up dead from it's use. Now my husband has taken a rather large dose into his system." The Doctor tapped the syringe and checked for air before returning to Jack in the control room.

He walked casually up behind Jack and stuck the needle deep in his thigh before Jack had a chance to react. He emptied and then moved out of the way as Jack turned on him. "What did you do?" Jack demanded.

"I gave you the cure. Drugging yourself isn't going to help you find Lissy." The Doctor stated in annoyance as he continued to move away from Jack. Jack followed and tried several times to lash out at the Doctor before finally tripping over his own feet and landing hard on the TARDIS floor. The Doctor knelt down near him.

"You might want to get to bed, once that finishes working, you're going to sleep. I just had surgery a few days ago and can't carry you, which leaves you to either, listen or sleep on the grating." The Doctor eyed Jack as Jack got to his feet and started to stumble towards the main hallway. The Doctor got up and supported Jack as he lead him to the bed they shared and helped him lay on it.

"When you wake Jack, you will have a very nasty hangover," The Doctor whispered. "Don't think that will save you from first mine and then Martha's lectures."

-DW-

Lissy groaned as she woke up. She was wet and as she woke more she felt the raindrops pouring down from the sky onto her hot body. She opened her mouth, letting the rain fall into her mouth and soothe her dry throat. She tried to stand and her foot screamed at her in pain. She cried out as she limped a short way down the alley way and then fell grazing her hands on the rocks. She cried out in both pain and frustration as she pulled herself behind a pile of wooden boxes. She was still shivering but at least she was out of the rain.

She looked up into the dark night sky. "Papa, daddy, please hurry," She cried. Her foot stung horribly and she pulled it close to her, she couldn't see it in the darkness, but it felt hot and painful. She shivered as the cold wind easily penetrated the wooden boxes in front of her and hit her wet clothes. She was still so hot, but the cold wetness felt uncomfortable.

She made herself smaller as a couple strolled near to her hiding place. She didn't know why they had let her out of the room, but she didn't want to go back. She couldn't trust the couple and was afraid they would take her back to the room. The darkness scared her and she didn't dare sleep as she kept an eye out for the creature, that hunted in the shadows. Only when morning came could she relax.


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto had temporarily taken control of Torchwood while Jack was looking for Lissy. Though there team had dwindled Mickey and Gwen still showed up for work everyday and thankfully the rift had been quiet. It had been a week for them since the incident and the park had been looked at top to bottom but there was no sign of the little girl. Now, at Gwen't suggestion, all three of them were keeping an eye on police activity. Mickey had made it clear he thought it was a waste of time, but he still helped out.

He was barely paying attention to his work, he was leaning back in his chair, throwing a ball in the air. He missed the ball and almost fell out of his chair as he scrambled to get it. He was still looking for the ball when the information came up on his scree, so he almost missed it when the police were on route, to what they believed was the body of a little girl in Cardiff.

"Ianto, I think we should check this out," He called as he grabbed his coat and ran towards the door. Ianto followed him to the SUV, leaving Gwen to give them updates. They had to be quick, if it was Lissy, they had to get to her before the police did. Mickey just prayed to whatever was out there, that if it was her she was alive and the person who had reported the body was wrong.

They made it to the scene, as a police car arrived. Ianto intercepted the cops as Mickey went to where the child was laying. He could barely see her behind the wooden boxes that were in the alleyway. Her hair and body was filthy and she was missing a shoe. The foot that was missing the shoe was badly cut and was easy to tell it was infected, even through the layer of dirt. But as he leaned down he could tell it was Lissy. Fear filled him as he leaned down and gently took her wrist in his hand. The fear didn't go away but he felt relief as he felt a faint pulse.

"She's alive," He called out to Ianto. "But we need to get Martha and the Doctor here now, she's in bad shape." He took off his coat and covered her with it to try to warm her up. She had been outside for hours based on how wet and cold she felt.

"I can get an ambulance here faster, they are all ready in route," An officer stated coming over.

"She's highly allergic to most medications, we need her doctor," Mickey said softly, as he pulled out his cell phone.

-DW-

"I don't care why he did it, it was highly irresponsible." The Doctor argued Martha as he set the coordinates on the TARDIS for the next unnamed bar. He understood that Martha was trying to keep the peace between the two of them, but it didn't help his anger. As he danced around the console his phone started to ring.

"Answer that please?" He gave Martha sad eyes and she laughed as she answered the phone.

"Yes," She said, her laughter immediately turned into concern as she listened to the caller. "We're on our way." She hung up the phone and turned to the Doctor.

"We need to go to Cardiff, they have found Lissy." She advised him in a concerned medic's voice. The Doctor paled and he almost tripped as he rushed to reset the coordinates.

"Is she," He asked his voice barely above a whisper, but unable to finish the sentence, as tears filled his eyes.

"No, but she is in bad shape," Martha advised him as he took the TARDIS to Cardiff and landed it near the coordinates that Martha gave him. He didn't give Martha a chance to stop him as he rushed out of the TARDIS and down the alleyway to where Mickey was kneeling. His hearts dropped as he saw Lissy. He rushed over to her side and fell to his knees beside Mickey. Mickey moved out of the way as Martha joined them.

She removed Mickey's jacket before checking Lissy's neck and spine, she needed to make sure Lissy was safe to move before they could move her to the TARDIS. The Doctor gently stroked Lissy's head as he watched Martha work. He trusted Martha and knew as much as he wanted to get her to safety he had to wait.

"Okay, let's move her," Martha said finally. He gently picked her up and carried her back to the TARDIS. He took her into the medi-bay and laid her on the bed. Mickey followed and Martha turned to get an IV. It was against her medical training to allow the Doctor to assist in taking care of Lissy, but there was no way she was going to get him to leave. She turned to see him washing the dried blood off Lissy's foot and examining the wound. His eyes were full of anger even though his movements were soft. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

-DW-

"Jack, sweetheart, wake up." The Doctor caressed Jack's head. Jack woke up confused with a pounding headache. The last thing he remembered was going in to the bar to get information on Lissy and to find the drugs to keep him awake. Now he was laying in his bed and the Doctor looked angry.

"How much time have I lost," Jack asked sitting up.

"Only a few hours." The Doctor responded, he took a deep breath. "We found Lissy. She's alive but she is in bad shape."

"How bad," Jack swallowed hard.

"She's dehydrated and her stomach is badly bruised. Her foot is infected and she might lose it." The Doctor told him. "We're giving her antibiotics and we've cleaned it but it will be a few days before we know for sure."

"I'm going to kill who ever did this," Jack hissed as he stood up.

"I might not stop you." The Doctor took Jack's hand and walked with him to the medi-bay. Lissy was laying in the bed in her white nightgown. They had cleaned her up and Jack could tell she had lost weight over the few days she was gone.

"How long did they have her?" Jack asked weakly as he walked over to the bed and kissed her softly on the head.

"I don't know," The Doctor responded. "It was three days for us and a week for Mickey. It could have been between those two times or longer.

"She's burning up." Jack commented as he felt her forehead.

"It's from the infection," The Doctor said moving the blankets so Jack could see her bandaged foot.

"What now," Jack asked pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the bed.

"Now we wait for her to wake up." The Doctor sat down next to him, and took his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy," Lissy whimpered as she came back into awareness. The Doctor immediately stood up and took her hand in his as he gently stroked her hair back. "I'm sorry."

"You're not in trouble sweetheart." He assured her as he leaned down to kiss her head. She opened her eyes to look up at him as tears filled them. Jack joined the Doctor and carefully took her other hand as he placed his other arm around the Doctor's shoulders.

"Papa, I feel sick." She whispered.

"You'll feel better soon. Daddy and Aunt Martha are taking good care of you." Jack responded. Martha came over with a syringe and injected it into the canola. Now that Lissy was awake they quickly checked her over again before letting her slip back to sleep. As her eyes closed again the Doctor released her hand and started to move away.

"Don't leave me." She cried out opening her eyes again and reaching for him. The Doctor leaned down and hugged her, still leaving her laying on the bed. He held her close as she cried. When she finally fell asleep again he let her go and kissed her head again before turning to Jack.

"I'm going to help you," He advised and Jack shuddered at the anger in his voice.

He calmed down as he walked over to Sophie and checked on her. She was doing better and though she was still having trouble eating still, both him and Martha were happy with the progress she had made over the last three days. He was relieved that there was nothing wrong with William or Matthew, he couldn't take another one of their children being sick or injured at the moment.

"What do you want to do now sweetheart," Jack asked softly coming up behind him. He still found it hard to look at Sophie, but he was making an effort to be stronger for the Doctor.

"I want to take the children home and get on with our lives," The Doctor sighed. "But Sophie can't leave here for at least another two weeks and Lissy is going to need surgery on her foot soon. Also you and I are going to have a serious talk about your using drugs that aren't safe." The Doctor looked at Jack who hung his head. "In the meantime, we can continue to look for who took Lissy."

"Do you want me to drive the TARDIS," Jack asked, relieved for an out.

"Please, but can you first check on the boys and Francine. I am going to stay here." He commented as he turned to the monitor that could provide the medical information for anyone in the medi-bay. Jack hurried out. The Doctor wasn't happy with the scans of Lissy's foot. The infection was down to the bone and if the medications they had her on didn't work soon, he would have no choice but to either amputate her foot or assist her with regenerating. Both would be a traumatic choice for a child so young.

He was hoping beyond hope he didn't have to make that decision. He didn't know what she had been through but the bruises on her stomach and cut on her foot made him sick. As angry as he was and regardless of the what he said, he knew he couldn't flat out murder the men who took Lissy, but he was going to make them pay.

"I don't like that look," Martha commented as she came back from the lab.

"I was just thinking what I was going to do to the men who hurt Lissy." The Doctor commented.

"Are you going to kill them?" Martha wondered.

"Oh Martha, death is a kind option." He sounded serious and she didn't want to know the details. He had told her how he punished the Family and she didn't sleep for days knowing he had that kind of vengeance in him. As much as she loved and trusted the Time Lord, she never wanted to be on his bad side.

"I have Lissy's blood results," She stated changing the subject. He took the paper from her and read them quickly.

"What about her foot?" He asked not looking up from the papers.

"I want to operate today." Martha commented. "We need to clean it and remove the damaged tissues. I am hoping we can save it."

"I am going to assist you," The Doctor stated looking up at Martha.

"Do you think that is wise?" Martha said. "I can see about getting Adam here to assist me and Mickey is more then capable. Being that you are here parent, I would advise against you being involved."

"See if you can get Adam," He sighed. "If he isn't available today we can skip forward to when he is."

"Do you think that is wise?" Martha asked pulling her cell out.

"I don't care," the Doctor said as he went to sit by Lissy's side again. "I am not having her suffer because I didn't believe her. I should have listened to her when she told me she saw eyes."

"You couldn't have known this would happen." Martha came over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I am her father, I am suppose to protect her." He shrugged Martha's hand off his shoulder. He didn't deserve to be comforted. "I failed Lissy, Sophie and all my sons. They deserve better."

Martha knelt down so she was level with him, "You protected your sons the best you could. Lissy is home safe and Sophie is getting stronger every day. William and Matthew are happy and healthy. You are a good father and a loving husband. I have never seen you or Jack happier then when you are all together. Don't let this ruin you." She took his hand and squeezed it and he pulled her into a hug. She pulled away after a few moments and then pulled her cell out again.

"I am going to call Adam now." She advised.

-DW-

Adam wasn't available until the following week, but true to his word, the Doctor skipped ahead to where Adam was available for the surgery. He landed the TARDIS outside of Adam's flat, near UNIT headquarters. Adam had been on the TARDIS before and assisted in surgery on the Doctor, so he knew what to expect as he entered the control room and went through to the medi-bay.

Jack was in with Lissy, who was awake and crying due to the pain in her foot and not feeling good. She screamed and clung on to Jack as Adam entered the medi-bay behind the Doctor.

"It's all right Lissybear, he's here to help you," Jack cooed and he exchanged a look with the Doctor. Jack held Lissy as Adam examined her foot and the three of them agreed on the best course of action for the surgery and on going treatments. The Doctor was relieved that Adam was confident that he could save her foot. Adam and Mickey went into a side room to wash up and get ready while the Doctor and Martha went up to the top of the bed.

"All right Lissy, you're going to sleep now and when you wake up, you'll feel a lot better." Martha told the little girl as she injected a mild sedative into the line. It wouldn't last long but she didn't want to take Lissy away from her parents in the state she was in. They would use anesthetic for the actual surgery, once they were ready. The Doctor held Lissy and sung her lullaby to her as she fell asleep. Once out they transferred to a gurney and Martha rolled her into the room Mickey and Adam had disappeared into.

The Doctor sat down next to Jack, crossing both his arms and his legs in front of him.

"Do you want to yell at me now about the drugs I took," Jack asked.

"Do you realize how stupid it was for you to take them?" The Doctor wondered.

"Yes," Jack hung his head again and waited for the lecture.

"Good, don't do it again." The Doctor stated simply and then kissed Jack on the cheek.

"That's it?" Jack was confused.

"Do you want me to yell at you?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him.

"No," Jack admitted.

"Then that's it," The Doctor said. The two fell silent as they waited for their daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

It was over an hour of waiting before Adam came out of the room again. He had a smile on his face which immediately relieved the worse fears of the Doctor and Jack.

"She came through the surgery fine and we were able to save her foot. It is still in bad shape and she will need one or two more surgeries to repair the damage in the future but she won't lose it. We are also going to have to look at doing a skin graft to close the wound once the infection has healed. We removed some of the damaged tissue and put in a temporary drain but thankfully the infection hadn't penetrated the bone." Adam informed them.

"Thank you Adam, for everything." Jack said sincerely taking the mans hand and shaking it.

"Can we see her?" The Doctor asked needing to verify for himself she was okay.

"Martha and Mickey will be bringing her out in a moment. We want her to wake up with you and Jack around so she remains calmer. Martha told me what happened and I am sorry to hear it. Do you know who took her?"

"No, but I guarantee you we are going to find out." Jack commented and the Doctor nodded his agreement.

"Is she in school?" Adam asked.

"She's home schooled," The Doctor replied with a questioning look on his face as he raised one eyebrow.

"I only ask because she is going to have to stay off her foot for a few weeks at least."

"She won't be leaving the TARDIS until her fever breaks. Then we can carry her and work on her learning to use crutches when she is stronger," The Doctor replied. "When do you want to do the next surgery?"

"Martha will call me once the infection has gone down and we will schedule the next surgery after that. Now it looks as though they are bringing her out, so I am going to leave before she wakes up." Adam nodded at them both before exiting the medi-bay. Sure enough a moment later Mickey helped Martha wheel the bed out before retreating as well.

The Doctor immediately started examining the IV's and the bandages that were placed during the surgery as well as checking the end of the drain that was helping to rid her body of the infection.

"Adam says you removed damaged tissue?" He inquired.

"Yes and we cleaned the foot really well with an antiseptic solution." Martha responded to him. "I'll be honest though Doctor, if she hadn't been found when she was, she would have lost her foot."

"I know," He sighed.

After Lissy woke cleanly from the anesthetic the Doctor parked the TARDIS back in their home, in Jack's office where it belonged. The boys rushed off happy to be home and Jack followed to take care of them and give Francine a break. They were thankful for all the help she had given them lately but they didn't expect her to stick around. Francine wouldn't hear of it though and she immediately disappeared into the kitchen to find out what groceries she would need to buy to make them a home cooked meal.

The Doctor was sitting in the medi-bay tending to Sophie when Jack entered with a tray of food. It had two plates of dinner for the Doctor and Martha and a bowl of soup for Lissy. Lissy was asleep again though so he sat the soup aside and went to the other side of the room to eat his supper with Martha, while Jack took over sitting with Lissy. Francine had out done herself making Shepard's pie.

After supper the two of them went into the house and he helped get his sons ready for bed and settled. He wanted to get some sense of routine back to them. William fell asleep fast in his toddler bed but he held Matthew, rocking him gently as Matthew fought off sleep.

He didn't remember falling asleep but he woke up hours later with a blanket laid over him and Matthew still sleeping in his arms. He kissed his son on the head before placing him in his crib and heading back down the stairs. Jack was sitting at his desk in his office working on Torchwood paperwork and Martha was passed out on the couch.

"Whose watching the girls?" The Doctor asked, not wanting Lissy or Sophie to be alone until they had a clean bill of health. Jack pointed to the telly in the corner and the Doctor saw that it had been rigged to show the medi-bay. Jack had split the screen so on the right side of the screen it showed that Lissy was still sound asleep and the incubator with Sophie had been moved closer to the bed. The left side of the screen was broken into two and had updating stats for both of the girls.

"You set all this up," The Doctor asked in surprise, feeling proud of his husband.

"You and Martha needed to sleep and I needed to work." Jack shrugged. "It really wasn't that complicated."

"What are you working on?" The Doctor came up behind Jack and looked over his shoulder. Since they had been married he had become the stay at home father, except for the times he needed to run to keep from going insane. He didn't mind it too much and had taken to consulting for Jack and Torchwood. He even helped out UNIT when he had time.

"Lissy wasn't the only child to have gone missing. There have been a string of disappearances and none of the other children have been returned." Jack stated as he showed the Doctor the list of children. The disappearances weren't just from earth but spread out through out the centuries and different colonies.

"How do you know these are all connected?" The Doctor asked.

"All the missing children are daughters of Time Agents." Jack admitted quietly. "They took Lissy because of me." The Doctor hugged Jack from behind and kissed him softly on the back of the neck. Jack crossed his arms over the Doctors and squeezed them.

"Now we know why, we just have to find out who is doing it." The Doctor said.

"That's what I am working on. I am trying to find out who on the list has a child that hasn't been taken and then we can narrow it down from there." Jack commented. "But it is a lot of data and is going to take me awhile."

"Patch it through to the TARDIS controls and I will help you to narrow it down." The Doctor kissed him on the head again and disappeared into the TARDIS.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack and the Doctor worked hard through most of the night to narrow the list down. It was after midnight when Lissy's blood curdling scream broke the silence.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," She screamed panicking. The Doctor ran into the medi-bay and rushed to her side.

"Daddy's here," He said taking her into his arms as Jack entered. Jack paused to turn the light up, that he had dimmed to let the children sleep. Lissy grabbed tightly onto the Doctor and tried to pull herself up into his arms as Jack ran over. The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed and allowed her to crawl into his lap as she shook for the deep sobs that overtook her small body.

"Don't let the little girl get me." She cried, with her face buried against his chest.

"What little girl?" Jack asked as he looked around the medi-bay. "There is no one but you and Sophie sleeping in her sweetie."

"What does she look like?" The Doctor asked but Lissy didn't answer as she clung to him. The Doctor held her tightly and hummed her lullaby until she stopped crying and just clung to his shirt. She looked so lost and fragile that his hearts broke. She was staring into the still darkened side of the medi-bay, her eyes fixed on the far right corner.

"What do you see Lissy, do you see the little girl?" The Time Lord asked and she nodded against him.

"Don't go in the shadows," She whispered to Jack as he started to head towards that side of the room. He stopped and came back over to knell next to the bed.

"Why not Lissybear," Jack wondered but Lissy had fallen quiet again. They tried a few more times to get her to describe the girl but she refused to talk. Martha came into check on Sophie and to give Lissy her pain medication and she slipped back to sleep. The Doctor carefully laid her on the bed and kissed her head.

"When you leave the medi-bay make sure the light stays on," He informed Martha. He took Jack's hand and led him to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee for Jack while he put the kettle on for himself.

"It couldn't be the vashda narda," Jack thought out loud. "They don't take human form."

"It sounds as though it was a shadow fiend," The Doctor answered him as he turned and leaned against the counter.

"Shadow fiend," Jack sounded doubtful as he repeated it.

"It is also know as a Shadowguiest."

"But those are make believe, just like the boogeyman." Jack laughed.

"On earth yes, but on other planets they are a very real threat. They take the form of a child and lure other children into the shadows where they devour them. It couldn't have been the one to take Lissy or she wouldn't have come back, which means someone is keeping it as a pet." The kettle whistled and the Doctor poured himself a cup of tea and Jack a cup of coffee. He took them both to the table and sat down.

"Wouldn't it just eat it's keeper?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"In its true form it's not strong enough. That is why they pray on children." The Doctor shuddered. "Lissy being slightly telepathic can sense there was something wrong with it. She would have been smart enough not to go into the shadows."

"What about the cut on her foot?" Jack asked confused.

"Whether it did it or not, I don't know. As soon as the infection hit though, she was safe from the creature. They are known for only taking healthy children."

"This doesn't help us to find who took her," Jack sighed.

"No," The Doctor agreed.

-DW-

Three days passed before Lissy's fever final broke. Once it did so it was another two days before they operated a second time on her foot. During that time the Doctor and Jack had managed to narrow the list of Time Agents down to just over a hundred people. Of those hundred, they had them split in to several groups, depending on how likely it was for the men to commit the crime.

Jack was slowly working through the first list, using the vortex manipulator. All of them so far had been dead ends and the Doctor had the feeling they would continue to be until Lissy talked more. At the moment she was unusually silent. She had barely spoken two words since she cried at the little girl in the corner. She also hardly touched her meals and slept a lot.

Martha was working with her and giving her a safe environment in which to talk without Jack and the Doctor but only time would help. Right now they were trying their best to give Lissy a sense of normalcy. The day after the second surgery on her foot the Doctor carried her off the TARDIS and to the living area.

"Lissy," William smiled happily up at her from where he was playing on the ground with Matthew. "Play?"

The Doctor sat her on the ground near her brothers and William handed her one of the blocks. She took the block and threw it at the corner of the room.

"Lissy," The Doctor scolded gently as he went and retrieved it and gave it back to William, "Play nice with your brothers." She scooted on her butt back away from them and sat leaning against the couch with her arms crossed. The Doctor sat down next to her and hugged her one armed.

"It's okay to be afraid Lissy, but Daddy and Papa are not going to let anyone hurt you again. You can talk about what happened." She looked up at him but still didn't speak. "I didn't talk for the longest time and it hurt."

"Does it still hurt?" She asked softly.

"No, because now I talk to papa when I am feeling bad." The Doctor answered smoothing her hair back. "You can always talk to me, papa, Aunt Martha and Uncle Mickey or Aunt Sarah. We all love you very much Lissy." She looked back at her brothers as she went quiet. The Doctor looked up as Jack entered the room. He looked at the Doctor questioningly and the Doctor shook his head and mouthed not now. Jack nodded and continued on his way to his office. He hoped silently that the Doctor would get Lissy to talk.


	14. Chapter 14

"Papa," Lissy called out in the middle of the night. Jack groaned and pulled the blankets over his head as he tried to go back to sleep. The Doctor pulled the blankets back down tutting softly. It had been a couple of days since he had talked to Lissy beside the couch. She had called for the Doctor the last few nights, but tonight she was calling for Jack.

"Your turn," The Doctor informed him.

"I worked all day sweetheart, I'm exhausted." Jack complained.

"And I stayed home taking care of four children, one of which still needs a lot of help and patience to eat, a teething one year old and a six year old who can't walk." The Doctor voice was calm but his eyes were angry. "Your turn," He said again as he placed his feet firmly on Jack's back and pushed. Jack groaned and then stood up, stretching.

"Papa," Lissy called again.

"Coming," Jack yelled back as watched the Doctor get comfortable and close his eyes. He looked longingly at the bed for a moment before heading to Lissy's room. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of her room. The Doctor was letting her sleep with the lights on until she overcame her fear of the dark.

"Yes Sweetie," Jack said softly as he entered her room.

"I had a bad dream," She whispered holding out her arms. Jack went over to her and picked her up into his lap, cuddling her. "Daddy said when he feels bad he talks to you."

"He does and then he feels better," Jack commented as he bit back a yawn. He rested his head on Lissy's head as she fell silent for a moment. "You can talk to me and Daddy about anything Lissy. You don't have to be afraid. Did you dream about the little girl?" She nodded against him.

"She wasn't a little girl Papa," Lissy whispered.

"What did she really look like? Did it have claws?" Jack asked curious. He had asked her before and he didn't expect her to answer.

"It grabbed my foot and cut it." She told him.

"Did it take you from the park?" He questioned her and she shook her head.

"The men," She answered and Jack kicked himself mentally that there was more then one. He hated pushing her for answers but while she was talking he had to try.

"Did you see the men?"

"Yes." She started to shake.

"You're safe, Lissy," Jack cooed at her. "Daddy and Papa will keep you safe."

"I want Daddy," She sobbed. Rather then going to get the Doctor, Jack picked Lissy up and carried her to their room. He sat her down on the Doctor's side of the bed and the Doctor pulled her next to him as she hid her head in his chest.

"Lissy, I just have one more question and then I will go get you a glass of milk while you cuddle with Daddy. Did you hear a name for any of the men." Jack asked her softly and the Doctor glared at him.

"Kyle," The muffled name came and Jack kissed the back of her head.

"Thank you baby." He said as he fixed the blankets. He went and got her milk and the Doctor tea before he retreated to his office now wide awake. He went through all his list and then rubbed his temples in frustration. There was no one name Kyle.

-DW-

Around 3am the Doctor passed through Jack's office, to check on Sophie and give her, her nighttime feeding. Jack was typing furiously on to his computer looking for anybody named Kyle in the Time Agency or associated to it in some way.

"Did she say anything else after I left?" Jack asked him.

"No, she went quiet until she fell asleep again. You can't push her like that Jack, she is six and traumatized from her ordeal." The Doctor scolded Jack.

"I'm sorry but at least now we have a name." Jack answered.

"There was no one on our list named Kyle." The Doctor paused at the entrance to the TARDIS. "Kyle is just as uncommon as Jack is in the 51st century. Have you even been able to find one in the Time Agency?"

"Not yet, but I will keep working on it until I find him. Do you want me to transfer the information to the TARDIS again?"

"Please, I will look at it after I feed Sophie." The Doctor smiled softly at Jack before disappearing. Jack watched him go, he wished he had a description of the man, but at least a name was a place to start.


	15. Chapter 15

"I think I found him," The Doctor called out of the TARDIS about four hours later. Jack's screen changed and a picture of a man named Kyle appeared. The man was wanted by the Shadow Proclamation as well as several other places for many crimes, including kidnapping.

"How is he associated to the Agency?" Jack asked confused.

"That's where we went wrong," The Doctor said as he stepped off the TARDIS and into the office. "He isn't associated directly with the agency. His father," The Doctor leaned over and changed the screen that Jack was looking at. "was at the Battle of Grimin."

Jack swallowed hard, he knew the battle well. He had been there and countless lives had been lost unnecessarily. It had been more of a slaughter then a battle. The Time Agency had wanted the land to build a new base and the citizens of the town had refused to give it up. Jack forced himself to look at the screen and saw that Kyle's father, Tyrstan, had lost his wife and daughter in the battle.

"How did you find this?" Jack asked.

"I started looking for people named Kyle." The Doctor shrugged.

"I hate to suggest this..." Jack began.

"Then don't." The Doctor interrupted knowing what Jack was going to say.

"We need to know for sure it is him, if she saw him, then she can identify him." Jack argued. He saw the anger in the Doctor's eyes even as he suggested it. The Doctor turned and left the room. Jack downloaded the information and printed it off. As soon as Martha arrived for the morning they would head to Kyle's last known address and look for clues.

Jack looked up as the Doctor came back in and was surprised to see he was carrying Lissy. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She looked at Jack as the Doctor sat in a chair, where she couldn't see the screen.

"Lissy, remember you are safe. He won't ever get you again okay?" The Doctor began and Lissy nodded. "Now Papa and I think we found the man but we need to know for sure. Did you see what he looked like?" She nodded again and tried to bury her face in his shirt. He let her for the time being.

"Lissy sweetheart, if we show you a picture can you tell us if it was him?" Jack asked her. Lissy's barely audible yes, was heard by them both. The Doctor laid his head on Lissy's head.

"You don't have to do this." The Doctor advised her softly.

"I know daddy." Jack handed the Doctor the picture he had printed out and the Doctor took it. He held it and Lissy turned slightly to look at it, almost immediately she buried her face again, her whole body shaking.

"Is that him?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yes." Jack stood and came around the desk. He took the picture from the Doctor and wrapped his arms around the Doctor, squeezing Lissy in the middle.

-DW-

Francine was kind enough to watch the boys and Martha took Lissy and Sophie. He wheeled Sophie's incubator and medical set up into Jack's office so Martha could keep an eye on her and he could have the TARDIS. After making sure Martha had everything she needed, he went and set the controls. Jack entered and closed the doors behind him.

"This may not be a quick trip." The Doctor advised as he hit the hand break to set the TARDIS on her way. Jack took one side, while the Doctor took the other, falling in to easy routine to pilot the TARDIS to her destination. Upon landing the Doctor grabbed his coat and stepped off in front of another unnamed bar.

As they entered side by side, Jack heard laughter. He picked up a chair that was laying off to the side and lunged it across the room, hitting the back of a man.

"OOooo, nice shot." The Doctor said appreciatively. The laughter in the room stopped and all eyes turned to look at them.

"I'm looking for a man named Kyle, son of Tyrstan." Jack announced loudly. Two men stood up and moved towards them.

"I'm going to tell you this only once, you need to leave," said the taller of the two men.

"Not without answers," The Doctor responded, separating his feet slightly, as he stood his ground. The men moved closer and Jack moved to defend the Doctor as the Doctor pulled his sonic out and pointed it at the men. The taller man swung at Jack and Jack easily took him down to the ground. The Doctor soniced the light above them, causing it to explode as he looked down in disappointment at his husband. The men froze.

"Jack," The Doctor groaned.

"He started it," Jack argued as he stood up and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"We are just looking for answers on a man called Kyle. Then we will be on our way." The Doctor announced and looked around the bar as a few others advanced on them.

"Enough," A man called from the back of the room. He stepped forward and looked at the Doctor and Jack. "Follow me," He told them and stepped out into the street. Jack nodded at the Doctor and they followed the man. He was waiting for them beneath the street lamp across the street.

"You won't find Kyle in there, he hasn't been back for months." The man told them.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jack asked.

"You don't, but he took my daughter, months ago and I am guessing he took one of yours?" The man looked at them questioningly and neither responded. "He hasn't returned but when I see him, I am going to kill him."

"We will let you know if we find him." Jack informed him. The Doctor turned and headed back towards the TARDIS and Jack joined him a few moments later. "That was useless."

"Except for we have the TARDIS," The Doctor said, not explaining any further he changed the co-ordinates and set her on her way.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are we going?" Jack asked the Doctor, as he released the hand break. He looked at the screen but it was in Gallifreyan so he couldn't read it. The Doctor was hiding their destination from him, which meant he wasn't going to be happy with it. He waited a minute for the Doctor to answer him, but he wasn't surprised when the Doctor remained quiet.

"Sweetheart," Jack tried again.

"Hmmm," The Doctor looked up at him briefly, before returning his concentration to the controls.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked again. The Doctor mumbled something quickly under his breath and not in any language Jack understood. Jack went around to where the Doctor stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Doctor looked at him again and Jack took advantage of his movement to turn the Doctor so he was facing him. He put one hand on each side of the Doctor pinning him to the console and looked him straight in the eye. "Try that again."

"The Time Agency on Grimin," The Doctor said softly and Jack nodded.

"Why?"

"It is the home of Kyle and where all of this started." The Doctor answered. "Tyrstan still lives there on a small settlement that the Time Agency let them keep."

"And you think he might know where his son is?" Jack asked as he moved his hands to let the Time Lord loose. "Do you think he is helping his son?"

"He might be." The Doctor answered as he turned back to the controls. Jack went back to his side of the console and began helping to pilot the TARDIS again.

Once the TARDIS landed the Doctor grabbed his coat and quickly stepped off before Jack had the chance to stop him. Jack swore under his breath and then stepped out after him. They had landed in front of a small one story house. The place looked like it should have been condemned. The porch was practically falling off the house and two out of the three windows they could see were boarded over. Jack looked down the street and saw that every house was the same. He followed the Doctor up to the door and knocked. The door opened on its own as he did.

"Hello?" Jack called out in to the dark house. As his eyes adjusted he saw an almost empty room. There were buckets scattered about to catch rain water that came down from the holes in the roof. Near the window sat a man in a wheelchair with his back to them.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," The Doctor said cheerfully. The man didn't react and the Doctor and Jack exchanged worried looks. They approached the man slowly on either side. "You have a lovely home, I like the uh buckets." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I think he's dead Doc," Jack informed him as he got close. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned the man in the chair. He looked at the results before he soniced the glass of water next to the man.

"Poisoned," He whispered as he turned and head towards the kitchen. Jack looked at him confused before he reached out and tried to find a pulse on the man's neck. He couldn't find a pulse but the body was still warm, meaning the man couldn't have been dead long. He stood and started after the Doctor.

"Do you think the Time Agency did it, or his son?" Jack asked softly as he joined him in the kitchen. The Doctor scanned the room and then frowned. He scanned it again.

"What are..." Jack cut off as the Time Lord placed a finger on his lips and then motioned towards the corner of the room. In the corner was a wooden hatch with a single metal handle. Jack went over slowly and looked to the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and he lifted the hatch up. There was a set of stairs leading down in to a dark hall. The Doctor started down the stairs flanked by Jack. At the bottom of the stairs, The Doctor used his sonic as a torch. There was a single door at the end with a padlock holding it closed.

"Can you pick that," The Doctor asked in a whispered tone.

"Easy," Jack chuckled softly. He pulled a couple of tools out of his pocket and within moments had the lock off. He held up three fingers and then counted down slowly before opening the door. The room was completely dark except for the light in the corner, with a child huddle beneath it. Jack walked in and saw another little girl sitting in the shadows. She smiled up at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack shuddered as he walked past the little girl in the shadows and to the one huddled in the corner. He knelt down in front of her. "I won't hurt you, I've come to take you home," he said softly.

"She's mine," The other child hissed. "Dinner."

"You won't hurt this child or any other," The Doctor informed it as he stepped into the room. The child hissed and then lunged at him. The Doctor didn't hesitate as he pulled his sonic out and turned it on. The room lit up as the light the child was sitting under blazed and Jack saw the creature for what it truly was as it screamed in pain. As it cowered back in the corner, Jack tried and failed not to notice that the walls were covered in blood. The Doctor soniced the light again and the room fell back to the shadows.

"Nasty Time Lord blood," The creature whimpered.

"How do you know he is a Time Lord?" Jack asked.

"We's can smell it." The creature hissed.

"The Shadowguise once lived on Gallifrey, until we banished them from the planet." The Doctor explained. Jack nodded, he returned his focus to the child in the light.

"I have a daughter about your age named Lissy, what's your name?" Jack asked softly.

"Edele," She answered.

"Edele, that's a lovely name. See that man there," Jack pointed to the Doctor and she nodded. "That's the Doctor and he has a blue box that can go anywhere in space and Time and you know what?"

"What?" She asked softly.

"I bet it can even find your home. Do you want us to take you home?" Jack asked and she nodded. He reached out to her and she held up her arms. He scooped her and held her close, feeling her shake with fear.

"Mine," the creature called out as it grabbed Jack's leg with it's long claws.

"Let go," The Doctor demanded as he held up his sonic again. The creature immediately retreated across the room again and Jack carried Edele out in to the hall.

"Now what?" Jack asked as he tried to comfort the shivering child.

"Now we wait for Kyle to return." The Doctor glanced at Jack briefly. "Take her to the TARDIS."

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine," The Doctor promised as he gave Jack a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. Jack hurried back up the stairs and outside to the TARDIS. He boarded it and ran to the children's play room. He sat Edele carefully down among the toys.

"You wait here and when I get back, I promise we will take you home," Jack said. He turned and ran off the TARDIS again. As he exited he saw the door to the home being opened by two men, one of which was carrying another child. Jack swore.

-DW-

The Doctor went into the room and closed the door behind him, standing in the shadows with the creature. "We's could kill you," it taunted him.

"Go on then," he looked down at it amused. It huffed at him. "No, not even a nibble?" He looked up as he heard the door open upstairs again. The sound of two sets of boots entered the house. He held a finger up to his lips as he looked at the creature sternly. The sound of the steps crossed the kitchen and then came down the stairs. As the door opened he backed further into the shadows hoping to surprise whoever was on the other side.

"It stole our food," The creature cried out as soon as the door was open, drawing the attention of the men to where the Doctor stood. He smiled brightly at the men.

"Hello I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor who?" Kyle asked as he stepped further into the room.

"Just the Doctor." He frowned for a brief moment as the second man stepped into the room. The child in his arms was passed out and hung almost like a rag doll. The man paid no attention to the Doctor or Kyle as he dropped the child on the ground, under the light and turned to leave. The Doctor seethed as he watched and imagined the man dropping Lissy. "This stops now." He demanded angrily.

"Whose going to stop us," Kyle laughed. "You?"

"I am not even going to give you one chance. I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the Kastaboros System and I demand that you end this now. " The Doctor seethed. Kyle stopped laughing and came to stand eye to eye with the Doctor.

"No, not until every single one of those Time Agents pays for what they did to my father." Kyle stated.

"Your father is dead," Jack responded as he stepped into the room. He had the other man with him and had a gun pointed at the man's back.

"Jack," The Doctor sighed loudly upon seeing the gun.

"I know, I'm the one who killed him," Kyle grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

"You killed your own father?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Kyle, you don't need to keep killing children. It won't bring your mother or sister back." Kyle mocked snidely before his voice changed back to normal. "I'm not doing it to bring them back. I am doing it so that other families will have to suffer like mine did. The old man could never understand that."

"Your father was compassionate." The Doctor informed Kyle. Kyle huffed loudly.

"He was also trusting and look how far that got him." Kyle laughed again.

"I've had enough of this, can't we kill them now." Jack asked the Doctor.

"We're not killing anyone Jack."

"I can't say the same," Kyle responded, as he pulled a knife out of his coat and swung at the Doctor. Jack didn't even hesitate as he turned the gun on Kyle and put a bullet through his head, as the Doctor hissed and grabbed his arm. Kyle fell to the ground and the Doctor shook his head at Jack.

"I can't take you anywhere," He said as he stepped over Kyle's body and leaned over to pick up the new child that had been brought in.

"He cut you," Jack seethed.

"It's just a scratch," The Doctor walked past Jack carrying the child and headed for the stairs. "Bring him and try not to kill him on your way to the TARDIS."

"What about the creature?" Jack asked.

"Leave it." The Doctor replied. Jack forced the man back up the stairs and to the TARDIS, the Doctor took the child into the medi-bay while Jack took the man down to the cells before retrieving Edele from the playroom. The way it had ended kept playing over and over in his head. Yet he was relieved that it was finally over.

-DW-

The breeze swayed the mountains of Feldspoon as they sat eating their picnic. The children ran and laughed in a game that Jack at first thought was tag, then freeze tag and now he wasn't sure what it was. Lissy ran after Edele, the injury to her foot now no longer noticeable. William easily caught up to her and passed her as he tried to catch Edele as well. Jack laughed as Matthew, not understanding, tried to tag Sophie and she started to yell at him, waving her finger. At just under one, the yelling was babble but Matthew looked properly chastised.

"She seems to be doing well," Jack commented as he watched the children play.

"It's all thanks to you two, I don't know how we could ever repay you for giving us our daughter back," Edele's mother responded.

"Well the occasional picnic is nice," The Doctor smiled up at Jack from where he was laying on his back with his head rested on Jack's thigh. Jack leaned down and kissed him on the head. The Doctor normally didn't except any thanks in return for his actions but Edele's parents had insisted and her father had even paid them several visits. In the end the Doctor had finally given in and agreed on one picnic.

"What ever happened to the other child?" Edele's father asked.

"She's being well taken care of," Jack responded. They were never able to locate her parents and in the end Martha and Mickey agreed to take her in. She was a timid child when she first went to live with them, but under her new parents patient guidance she was bloosming.

The Doctor sat up as he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. Looking towards the nearby woods, he saw a little girl in an old fashion dress with curls smiling at him.


End file.
